The Two Gods
by Brandonstuart
Summary: In all history there had always been two Gods, the God of Death, and the God of Life. While Ryuk had always said that humans were interesting, the two Gods were definitely more interesting than humans could ever be.


Me: Yes, I went there. I made my own Death Note fic, just a one-shot of course, but I still made one. Also, yes I have gotten into the craze that is the awesomness of L, though I like Light as well (Something that would cause one of my friends to attack me because she hates him if she knew) and think they are an awesome pairing together.

Now, admittedly, I have only seen up to episode 16, but I do know that L dies, and have actually seen a clip of when he dies on Youtube, but I have read a _ton_ of fanfics, and I think I did a good job on this. There is a character point-of-view on this, even though it doesn't really seem like that at the beginning, you just have to wait 'til the end.

Now, I also know that I should be getting done with my other stories instead of typing up something more, but I am still trying to figure out how to start The Hogwarts Ghost, and thinking up a way to stop Harry from killing Ron or someone else on the Hogwarts Express in The World is Not Enough. I'm trying to start each chapter of that after a song, and the one I chose (And it's really starting to bite me in the ass hard) was 'Getting Away With Murder' by Papa Roach. Yeah. Good job there, me. I would really like to know if anyone guessed who the two Gods are, though they could possibly be glaringly obvious, I don't know, in a review. I'll just do the disclaimer now and get out of everyone's hair...

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, only the plot that I hope has never been used before. I would like to own L though, as I'm sure most people would. Damn.

* * *

The echoing silence that would unnerve most people seemed to be gone now, replaced with a buzzing that you couldn't really hear, but you just _knew_ it was there. The kind of buzzing that got you excited and happy, even if you didn't know _why_ it made you feel that way.

The darkness swirled in the world of the Shinigami, as it always had, but somehow, the place seemed less… boring and lost. The reason for this would be puzzling for some, how could the Shinigami world have become exciting and interesting in less than a second? The answer to that question would be… the King had returned.

Many years ago, for the Shinigami had not cared much to count the time that had passed, the King left to adventure in the human world as a human. The select few who chanced upon a Death Note might be confused at this, for there was surely no way that a Shinigami, especially the King, could pose as a human.

The answer would be that the King was not like normal Shinigami, no, he was the true God of Death, just like there was a God of Life. There were only two gods, two gods who circled each other like two dogs fighting over a piece of meat. While the King could kill any human he wanted, the God of Life brought them back by reincarnation. The King would fight over bringing a specific human back, those who had committed tremendously horrifying crimes were given special arguments, and the ensuing arguments could last for hours.

The two Gods were more powerful than the Shinigami, or Angels in the God of Life's case, and –as they were Gods after all- were able to do anything they damn well pleased, as long as it didn't piss the other one off too much. That was the one thing, both Gods were equal in everything, they were neither smarter than the other, or weaker. Anything the other God could do, the remaining God could do as well, never really beating the other, just tying. It was rumored that was one of the agreements they had, for if one God was stronger than the other God, then that God would easily take control of everything.

A balance of two Gods, each the perfect opposite of the other, brought balance to all three worlds, Earth, the Shinigami Realm, and the Angel Realm. Most people believe in only one God, something that could not possibly be true, for that God would inevitably become corrupt over time. With two Gods, both were kept in check by the other, neither wanting to offend the other or bring their wrath on their head and kingdom.

One of the vast powers the two Gods had was the power to leave their kingdom and be born as a human on Earth, until their human bodies died. They always retained their brilliant intelligence, among other things. Newton and Einstein were just two of the humans they had been, for most people would ponder how they were so very bright and did what they had done. Of course, the Gods couldn't remember what they were when they were humans that would destroy all the fun in it, so they forgot about it until they died, when their souls flew back to their kingdoms to continue their rule.

Now, most everyone who knew of him would say that the elusive 'L' was the brightest mind out there, solving every case that interested him, and doing it without a moment to lose. The few who knew Light Yagami and L personally, would say that they were as smart as the other, but never smarter. They would say that they were matched perfectly, each playing a dance that had been initiated ever since they met, one trying to prove he wasn't Kira, the other trying to prove he _was_ Kira. It is especially interesting to note that they never could beat the other in anything, always coming up in draws in nearly everything.

Back on topic, the Shinigami were thrilled to have their King back, for now their Realm would stop being so boring, with things to do again. Their King sometimes went down to Earth to find people that truly needed to die, or just rattle a few chains to bring them some amusement, but this time he had gone for a different purpose.

This reason eluded the Shinigami, and caused them to laze around and ponder on what it could be, for their King hardly ever did anything without telling them why. They sat around and played games the entire time their King was in the Human Realm, each forwarding their own ideas, and the others rejecting it. It was also odd to find that the Angels were pondering on why _their_ King had gone to Earth as well.

Only one Shinigami knew the answer to that question, and no one ever ventured to ask him because he was a sort of outcast, and it amused him deeply to the core. Who could ever have guessed that the two Gods went down to Earth every now and then to have a human relationship? It was nearly unthinkable, but it was completely true.

What caused him to be even more amused was the fact of who they _were_ down in the Human Realm. It was certainly a vast irony if you knew the truth of who they really were, one that would have one laughing for days without stop.

He stood at the back of the welcoming ceremony for their King, and chuckled to himself in amusement. The other Shinigami were puzzled at his behavior, for he didn't normally laugh at all, but went back to congratulating their King for another lifetime well spent. Of course, they didn't know which human their King had been, but they could certainly guess.

The lone Shinigami walked off to look at the portal to the Human Realm once more, quietly watching something that most Shinigami would never care to watch. It was a funeral for two men. One, an old man who had really died _too_ young, if that was even possible for an old man to do. The second one was the one that really grabbed his attention, for it was a rather odd-looking individual who had died.

This human had dark hair that looked like a train-wreck, and the deepest, coldest, most hypnotic eyes one could ever see, and had the oddest way of sitting. He ate too much sugar, and never really slept, the large, black bags under his eyes attesting to this fact. Both had died of heart attacks, caused by a Shinigami writing in a Death Note, days ago.

The only living human that caught the Shinigami's interest was one that sat way in the back. He had wavy, straight hair, and chocolate eyes with the most profound sadness in them, and he sat a little more hunched over than everyone else. The rain that had started before the funeral began, stopped anyone from noticing the tears that sprang from the youth's eyes.

Of course he would cry, he was the one who ordered the deaths of these two. Because of him, these two incredible men had died, anyone with a heart would cry over such a fact. Strange that the young man had killed thousands of other people, but it was this lone, strange man that he cried over. He had not even batted an eye at the deaths of the others, but he would cry over this one.

The names of the two dead ones were Quillish Wammy, and L Lawliet, while the name of the youth was Light Yagami. Most would find it interesting that it was Light who had ended up killing the strange and eccentric detective, but if they knew that Light was secretly Kira, and would kill to keep that secret a secret, they would understand.

The Shinigami looked back over at the welcoming party, easily spotting his King among the crowd, and smiled quietly. The King, with his messy, black hair, deep, hypnotic eyes, hunched back, and slender, black wings, smiled back slightly. He sighed quietly, and turned back to talk to one of his close friends.

The Shinigami chuckled lowly once again, diving into the portal to return to the Human Realm before bursting out into peals of laughter. He quickly spotted the one he was looking for, and flew his way over to him. Light looked over at him quietly, then turned his attention back to the funeral in front of him.

Ryuk chuckled to himself again, munching on an apple Light held out silently for him. He looked up at the sky, from the place he had come in from, and knew that his King was watching from way up there. The King who's funeral was now being held down on Earth.

The God of Death, more widely known as L Lawliet, or just 'L,' on Earth, and the God of Life, known as Light Yagami on Earth, were the perfect opposites. The two Gods were in perfect balance, and they made the most amusing endings for each other. The vast irony that Ryuk found in this situation was that Light, the God of Life, was the one to kill L, the God of Death, with a Death Note, used by Shinigami, who L ruled. He chuckled once more.

He would wait until it was Light's turn to die, and return to his job of being the second of the Gods, and then he would laugh and joke to himself, wondering what his face would look like when he found out what he'd really done. He looked back over at the teen, secretly wondering what he would do next, and who he would become next. He also wondered that of his own King, sitting in the Shinigami Realm, watching this whole scene unfold, perhaps amused by the proceedings and laughing about them in his own odd way. His chuckles gained him a bemused glance from Light, but he only shook his head and continued laughing. He may say that humans were interesting, but they were nothing compared to the two Gods.

* * *

Me: Liked it? Hated it? Anything I could do to fix my writing, or improve it? Any spelling, or typing mistakes (Even I have to make some every now and then...)? Tell me what you think, my mind could also get random ideas from the weirdest of things. Yes, I once thought about writing a story about cows for FMA because I looked at a hamburger and was extrememly bored. I am proud of my weird mind sometimes... -... This is Brandonstuart, over and out! 


End file.
